


Uns beide zu retten

by scap3goat (kriegswaffel)



Series: Von Engeln und Schafen im Wolfspelz [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, post!SpaZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/scap3goat





	Uns beide zu retten

“Du hättest alles getan, um an mich heran zu kommen.”

“Victor”, begann Thorsten und zögerte dann. Er drehte sich zu dem Beamten an der Türe. “Könnten Sie uns vielleicht einen Moment alleine lassen?”

“Herr Kommissar, Sie wissen doch—”

“Ich weiß. Aber vielleicht können Sie für fünf Minuten eine Ausnahme machen. Bitte.”

Nach einem Moment drehte sich der Beamte um und trat vor die Türe. “Sie melden sich, wenn Sie fertig sind, ja?”, meinte er noch und zog dann die Türe zu.

Victors Augen verließen Thorsten nicht für eine Sekunde, als er dem Beamten nachsah, bis dieser die Türe geschlossen hatte.

“Victor”, begann Thorsten erneut und drehte sich wieder zu de Man. “Ja, ich hätte vieles getan, um dein Vertrauen zu bekommen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich für den Fall auch mit dir geschlafen. Aber ich hätte dir nie Gefühle vorgespielt. Oder sogar eine ganze Beziehung.”

Victors Augenbrauen wanderten ein wenig nach oben. “Oh, Thorsten. Willst du mir damit etwas sagen?”

“Du brauchst nicht so zynisch tun.” Thorsten faltete die Hände und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, fast verlegen. “Du weißt genau, was ich damit sagen will. Ich—” Er zögerte. “Ich habe dich belogen, hintergangen und überführt. Aber ich hatte nie vor, dich zu verletzen.”

Victor gab einen Laut des Missmuts von sich und Thorsten wagte es, ihn wieder anzusehen.

Sie starrten sich für eine Weile nur still an.

“Zeigst du sie mir?”

Lannert blinzelte. “Du meinst…” Einen Moment lang sah er de Man nur ungläubig an, dann seufzte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Seine Finger zitterten ein wenig als er die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete.

Victor musterte Thorstens leicht abgewendetes Gesicht, den stillen Sturm hinter der Fassade, mit ruhigen Augen, ließ aber dann seinen Blick dann zu Thorstens Brust wandern und fixierte den hellen, leicht erhabenen Punkt dort.

Er schob seinen Stuhl etwas zurück und sah wieder zu Thorsten auf.

“Komm her”, bat Victor, ganz leise und sanft, und Thorsten folgte. Er stand auf und umrundete den Tisch, fühlte sich linkisch und verloren, als er vor Victor stand. Seit wann ließ er sich überhaupt von einem verurteilten Kriminellen Befehle erteilen?

Doch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, hatte Victor bereits seine Hand ergriffen und ihn noch näher gezogen. So nah, dass Thorsten direkt vor Victor stand und Victor nur eine Hand zu heben brauchte, um seine Finger auf die Narbe zu legen, die Reisers Projektil hinterlassen hatte.

Dann wurde er in Victors Schoß gezogen, ein Bein auf jeder Seite von Victors Stuhl.

Es war seltsam, sich nach all der Zeit wieder so nahe zu sein.

Es war seltsam und brachte eine Menge alte Gefühle wieder hoch.

Thorsten konnte nicht anders und strich mit seinen Fingerkuppen über die frischen Narben an Victors Hals. Noch versuchte er, sich selbst weiszumachen, dass er Victors Schaudern nicht bemerkte, oder dass es ihn zumindest nichts anging.

“Es tut mir leid”, flüsterte Victor und drückte einen Kuss auf die Narbe. Thorsten sog einen tiefen Atemzug ein und beobachtete, wie Victor seinen Kopf gegen Thorstens Brust lehnte und seine Augen schloss. Es war so vertraut und zum ersten Mal wurde Thorsten bewusst, wie sehr er den warmen Atem des Anderen auf seiner Haut vermisst hatte. Mit einem Seufzer legte Thorsten seine Arme um Victors Kopf.

“Ich weiß”, murmelte er gegen Victors Haar.


End file.
